


Help Him

by J_ACE



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Child, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, business society, happens right in the beginning, possible, tw: death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ACE/pseuds/J_ACE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel never expected his life to turn out this way. His life first started off as a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare when two people he loved died. Suddenly he had a high-demanding job, a child to take care of and loneliness that engulfed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

_Chapter One: Death_

* * *

 

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered as he held the sleeping pink bundle close to his chest, eyes never leaving the baby’s little face.

He never imagined that his life would turn out this way. Despite all the stress the past year had placed on both him and his best friend, they both somehow managed to overcome the grief and the pain. They managed to survive the year to raise a child together. It wasn’t their original plan, neither of them had this intention but they knew that this little child deserved it.

That this little girl deserved happiness and love.

_“Amelia.”_

His blue eyes reluctantly looked away from the child’s round cheeks to glancing down at his friend, offering a smile. And suddenly it was like his world stopped.

Her eyes were closed and she almost looked peaceful after over 19 hours of hard labour. She had a glow around her, one that made her look like an angel. And she was. She was an angel who seemed to have a blood stain on the sheets that was consistently growing. Her skin seemed paler than right after she had given birth.

She was bleeding out and she was dying.

“Rach- Rach please!” He begged as he reached a hand out to gently touch hers. She was cold.

“Someone, please help!” He called out as he pressed the red emergency button next to her bed.

It was like one of those slow motion movies that he always complained through when his dad played them.

_Why was no one coming?_

He gently gripped Rachel’s hand in his, as he felt tears drip down his face.

“You can’t leave me Rachel, please. I need you. She needs. He -he needs you. Please Rachel, don’t let go, hold on for us.”

She smiled softly.

The child stirred as the commotion got louder, as he begged and pleaded for his to wake. As the child was taken from his arms by one of the nurses and as he was pulled away from her. The doctors took over and soon enough the ECG just made one noise.

A noise that seemed to cause Amelia to cry. A noise that made him cry and panic more. A noise that signalled that she was dead.

Rachel was no more.

And neither was Kurt Hummel.


	2. Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I try to update at every week. Some things are explained. Enjoy!

_Chapter Two: Uncle_

* * *

 

_3 Months Later_

 

Kurt didn’t know what to do. Amelia was crying again and no one was there to help him. 

He got lucky after Amelia’s birth; his father and Carole were both able to help him. Despite both of them grieving the loss of both Finn and Rachel, they kept their head held high to help him take care of their grandchild. 

He knew it was hard for them. With each passing day Amelia would grow and begin to look more like her parents. Her chocolate brown eyes and hair somehow would morph their appearance and look straight at him as if the child was no longer a child but was Rachel. Her eyes had been a bad enough of a constant reminder to him but he knew that Amelia’s overall look is what really got to Burt and Carole. Especially Carole. 

Amelia was the spitting image of Finn. 

He tried not to lean on them too hard because he knew this constant reminder hurt Carole more than himself. But he needed them. He needed help and he needed someone to ensure that Amelia was being taken care of by someone who was more than just a ghost. 

It was only for her sake that he graciously accepted their help when they arrived in New York right after Rachel’s death. He needed to be the best parent he could be. He wasn’t just a uncle turned into a father. No he was an uncle turned into a single father in a matter of seconds. 

 He thought that if Rachel would be around that they could balance taking care of Amelia together. He would go to work on his line while Rachel would stay at home and take care of the baby until Rachel was ready to get back out on stage. He knew it would have taken her a while because she would still be depressed that her child’s father didn’t make it but he was sure her longing to sing would heal her. 

 He was wrong.

 And now here he was taking his daughter _\- his niece-_ to get her first shots. Alone. 

 After three months of leaning on his parents to help with the baby, he sent them back home because he couldn’t handle the underlining sadness. It was time for him to take care of Amelia. 

 “Mr. Hummel?” 

 Kurt quickly snapped out of his musing as he looked up at the doctor. 

 “I just wanted to remind you that she will be okay. She’ll be upset and sore in this area but she will be alright. If you notice later on in the day that she has a fever or a bad reaction, do not hesitate to bring her back.” The doctor told him.

 Nodding at her, he further listened to her instructions and tried to distract Amelia as the doctor held her still.

 A piercing wail filled the room. 

* * *

Kurt lifted the baby bag off the ground, taking Amelia from the nurses. It took the doctor a while to calm her down after the initial pain but during the wait period, they somehow managed to make her stop.

 Or that was at least what he thought. 

 Amelia was fine being cradled in her sling as they walked through the hospital until he underestimated how cranky she was. He knew that he shouldn’t have stopped for the coffee but he wasn’t sure how he was going to get hope without a caffeine fix. 

 As they waited in line she got more antsy and vocal. Her soft groans became loud wails and soon enough everyone was looking at him. He couldn’t handle this. Making his way quickly though the first floor he found a secluded corner and took her out of the sling, after placing the baby bag down. 

 “Shh, shh, it’s okay. Uncle’s here.” He whispered as he tried to sooth the baby. 

 She wasn’t having it.

 “Amelia.” He called as he gently swayed. His voice and movements only seemed to further irritate her and soon enough she began to wail and thrash her little limbs.

 Her tiny little face grew red as her features converged. She wanted something, something he didn’t know. The more time he took trying to figure it out, the more angry she got.  

 He didn’t know what to do. 

 He didn’t know what she wanted and he didn’t know how to make her stop. He was panic stricken and he couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t.

 Leaning against the back wall, he slid down to the ground, feeling his own tears begin to prick the back of his eyes. 

 "Uncle’s here Amelia. Please stop. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I-I” Everything was not okay. It was far from it. 

 Amelia was angry and he was giving up hope in himself. No one could save him now. He couldn’t help her. Rachel would be disappointed.

 “Please. _Please_.”

 Finn would be disappoint-

 “Excuse me,” A soft voice interrupted. “May I?”

 Kurt glanced up to see a man who had his arms stretched out to reach for Amelia. A man with deep hazel eyes and jet black hair. A man who was giving him an encouraging smile and seems to have kindness spewing from his every pour.

 “I know I’m a stranger but I think I know how to calm her down.” He spoke again.

 Kurt didn’t know why he trusted this strange man but he was losing himself and he need help. Even if that required using a stranger.

 Moving to stand up, he gently place the crying child into the other man’s arms. He watched as the man took over and gently rocked the child. And suddenly Amelia began to quiet down.

 He, himself, couldn’t comprehend what the man was doing differently. It wasn’t until he saw the man’s mouth moving that he realized he was singing.

 

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broke wings and learn to fly._

_All your life,_

_You were only waiting for this….”_

 

Amelia was loving every second of it. Loving it enough that she looked tired. She was going to fall asleep. 

 Kurt let out a soft breath as he took a second to examine the man. The man oozed trustworthiness and kindness. He didn’t know what about his made Kurt believe this but he could feel the other man’s personality coming alive. It could have been from the midnight blue bow tie he was wearing or his colourful shirt or even the look that he would occasional send to Kurt as if asking him if it was alright that he was there. He seems put together and had everything under control. Had it been in a different situation, Kurt would have seen the man under a very different light but the man, right now, already seemed perfect.  

 “Does she have a bottle?” The man asked suddenly. “She seems a bit hungry and I don’t want her going down on an empty stomach. I’m Blaine by the way.”

 “Kurt.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iconic "Black Bird" by The Beatles.
> 
> Now that Blaine is introduced, should I let you see the reason why he was at the hospital first or go straight into more klaine? Then again, why not add moor drama sooner?


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seblaine time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You will see from this chapter and the next Blaine acts like two way different people. Typically we all have tendency to do this based on who we are with. Sebastian and Blaine have known each other for a long time while Blaine and Kurt only know each other for hours. Just a heads up.

_Chapter 3: Fall_

_Blaine_

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you were stupid enough to do that, Seb.” He groaned as he looked down at his best friend who was smirking in his bed. 

Correction, _hospital_ bed.

“Like you’re not guilty of trying to impress a guy, _Blaine_.” He wished he didn’t know where this conversation was going. “Shall I remind you of the Gap Attack? You know Mr. Jeremy who you would have been so willing to open up your legs to if he even gave you a single- Ow!”

Blaine couldn’t help but smile happily as look over at his best friend who was clutching his arm. 

“Blaine, I’m already in the hospital, don’t beat a poor man while he is down.” He groaned as he nodded toward his foot in a cast.

“And who’s fault is that? Surely not _mine._ If anyone is to blame it would be you for trying to impress Elliott.” He teased.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the chuckle that escaped him as he remembered the previous night. Sebastian trying on Elliott’s heels on stage to wow him, only to trip over a cord and fracture his foot. 

“Gap Attack.”

“You know I’m sure Elliott would have been just as impressed if you put on some of his eyeliner. I heard he’s one of those guys who has a thing for other guys wearing guyliner.” Blaine chuckled as be moved to get on Sebastian bed. 

Blaine watched as Sebastian’s eyes immediately widened as he positioned himself to straddle Seb’s waist. 

“Tried that.” Seb said, clearing his throat as he looked expectantly up at Blaine.

“You make puppy dog eyes around him.”

“Shut up.”

“You tried to cross dress for him.” He whispered, leaning down closer to the other man’s face. 

“Shut up.”

“You want to sleep with him.” He said, gently brushing his most against Sebastian’s. 

“Already have.”

“You like him.” He mumbled as he gently brushed his lip against his best friend’s own.

“Yeah, I do.”

Blaine couldn’t help but frown at that. 

“You can’t.” He said before pulling back and sitting up.

“I know.”

It was barely over a whisper but he heard it, hell he saw it. The disappointed look on Sebastian’s face.

They both knew from the start, the start of their friendship, that their couldn’t be no one else. For either of them. They could fool around with each other or others but the endgame would alway be the same.

“You’re not upset, are you?”

“I’m not as long you remember how it’s supposed to end.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

Blaine paused, staring down at Sebastian hard. They both knew what it meant to not follow through. They would both be completely cut off from their families, any inheritance and an overall easy life. With the path that they were on, they basically could just relax.

He knew that for Sebastian to be willing to give up this life meant that he and Elliott must have been getting serious beyond the sex. 

But in the end, this decision was both of theirs. And he would be damned if he just gave up that easily.

“We both know that are parents would do anything to ensure that this business deal goes off without a hitch.” He sighed.

“I know, I just wish that we had a little more freedom. Or time. I mean have you even actually liked someone? Other than me? Have you actually slept with someone other than me? Kissed? Blaine, we’ve known each other practically from as far back as we each can remember and this _deal_ has been programmed into our heads since then. We might not have known that until we were in out late teens but it’s always been there. It’s the only reason that we were accepted by our parents when we came out. Why your dad’s homophobic family accepts you, _us.”_ Sebastian whispered softly as he looked into Blaine’s eyes. 

“Look Blaine, I’m not going to back out. I couldn’t do that to you. I know that you’ll be it for me but don’t you want to know if there is something you’re missing first?”

Blaine couldn’t help the tears he felt coming to his eyes as sat on top of Sebastian. He knew the other man could see but he could care less. He felt like his heart was slowly being shattered. Sebastian was right. They were trained since they came out that they were meant to be each others. All he knew was Sebastian. Sebastian was his first kiss, his first time, his first love.

“Don’t you love me anymore?” 

“Always and forever. I could never stop loving you Killer.”

“Good.” Blaine finished, smiling a little before he leaned down before he gently pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips.

The feelings any kiss he shared with Sebastian couldn’t compete against anything. He was sure of it.

Or at least it would have if Sebastian didn’t pull back and start complaining about some wailing child. 

“What kind of fucking person can’t control a child? Don’t they know that I’m trying to get some action with a hot piece of ass-”

_Slap._

“What the fuck Blaine? It’s true. I mean I’ve been inside of your tight ass enough times to guarantee-”

_Slap._

“Fucking hell, I’ll stop once that child does.” Bas said as he glared at Blaine, moving to grope his ass a third time.

“Like you’re getting any action now. Besides, you sucked when you were taking care of my niece. You have no right to complain.”

“Well it’s Cooper’s kid. There is crazy genetically- _fuck fine_ _,_ I’ll stop if you find a way to make that child shut up.” He resigned. 

Blaine smiled triumphantly as he got off of Sebastian to go follow the child’s wails. 

“Blaine.”

Turning back from the door, Blaine looked over at Sebastian. He couldn’t help the way his breath hitched at how Sebastian managed to change his look from some cocky bastard to a genuine looking person.

“I love you B.”

“Love you too Bas.”

 


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm back! Seblaine chapter next!

_Chapter Four: Coffee_

* * *

 

“You know you really didn’t have to do this.” Blaine objected as Kurt came back with two steaming cups of coffee.

“You helped me out and the least I can do is pay you back with some coffee.” Kurt smiled before sipping his drink. “Although I wouldn’t blame you for not drinking it. The coffee here tastes like crap.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile as he heard the other man chuckle. This man, _Blaine_ , was nice enough to get Amelia down without a single compliant about Kurt himself. 

“Well the baby sounded like she was a being a handful. She also sounded like she needed a nap.” Blaine gestured to the bundle sleeping in Kurt’s sling. “I don’t mean to sound presumptuous but I’m assuming that it is your husband that usually puts her down, right?”

Kurt paused, biting his lip.

“I don’t have a husband.”

Blaine looked mortified. “I am so sorry. Sometimes I just say things and wow. I really need to keep my mouth shut. You probably have a beautiful wife at home because you obviously straight and-”

“I’m not straight. As gay as they get but I’m not married. Or dating anyone.”

Kurt feared Blaine’s response. He knew that Blaine would instantly feel pity for him and just know that Kurt wasn’t proper father material. That he wouldn’t be able to give Amelia the life she deserved. He wouldn’t blame Blaine for thinking that way. At least not when he thought that way.

Yet, Blaine must have sensed his fear because the man instantly gave him a smile that spoke of nothing but sincerity.

“Single father lifestyle? I’ve often thought of doing that myself but I don’t think I could handle that alone. You’re pretty brave to be taking care of this little girl.”

“Amelia.” Kurt responded softly, feeling a little hope that someone thought he was worthy of her. “But I’m not her father. I’m her uncle.”

“Oh?”

“So it’s more like a single uncle lifestyle.” He told him, smiling as the other man chuckled.

“So,” Kurt began as he cleared his throat, “What are you doing here today? Visiting your boyfriend?” He asked.

Kurt watched as a flash of panic appeared in Blaine’s eyes before the man covered it up with a heart-warming smile.

“No, no. I’m visiting a…friend. He injured himself at some stupid party after he got way too drunk for his own good.”

“I remember those days…I wasn’t very fond of them.” He said, scrunching up his nose before he took another sip. 

“I would love to hear one of those. It sounds like a good story you’re keeping under wraps.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you one day. But for now, onto another subject before I’m forced to speak about my drunken escapades. What is it that you do, Blaine?” 

He watched as Blaine’s eyes grew large with excitement.

“I’m currently enrolled at my last year at Juilliard. You might not have heard of it. It’s the-”

“-The nation’s number one leading music school. I’ve _definitely_ heard of it. What program are you in?”

“Ah, so you have. I’m in their Music Program for piano.”

“You must be amazing then. You have to let me hear you play. Do you play anything else.”

“I’d love to let you listen. I also play the guitar, the drums, the violin and a little bit of the harp.”

“And you sing.” Kurt said breathless as he stared at the talented man.

“And I sing. What do you do, Kurt? You seem like a man of many talents yourself.”

_Oh the things I would show you given the chance._

“I’m a fashion designer. I currently work at Vogue creating my own line.”

“And you call me talented? God, Kurt, you have your own line coming out at _Vogue_? You’ve already scored a dream job and accomplished your own line? you’re like what? Twenty-two?”

“Twenty-six.” He blushed.

“I can already see everyone wearing a Kurt- what is your last name?”

“Hummel.”

“A Kurt Hummel exclusive pair of jeans or shirt or dress. Hell I would wear a dress you made if it’s anything like your outfit.” Blaine gestured before watching a frown fall on Kurt’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Well you might not see my clothes anywhere at this point.” He sighed.

“What, why?”

“Well I’m stuck watching this little princess and I’m not nearly done working on my designs to have the fall design in for the spring deadline. If you’re lucky you might seem them next year on some rack.”

Kurt hated this harsh reality but Amelia always came first. His line was due in a couple of weeks but he had a child to take care of. If today proved anything it was that he wasn’t ready to leave her alone. Hell he couldn’t. He didn’t have a nanny or a babysitter to watch her while he was at work and-

“I’ll do it.” Blaine said, much to Kurt’s confusion.

“Do what?”

“Babysit her. You just mentioned it.”

_Great,_ he mentioned that aloud to the man who seemed to better with Amelia than he was. 

“I couldn’t let you do that Blaine. I mean we just met and you in your last year at Juilliard, you should be focused on your music. And all those other things that come with a senior college year.” He said. As much of a help Blaine could be, not only with his skills but with hot body, he couldn’t impose. 

“Kurt, your whole world is already at your feet. Your dream is just a step away and if it take me watching that cute little child to help you get there, I’ll do it.” 

“That’s sweet of you Blaine but-“

“But I have experience watching my friend’s niece and am CPR certified. Hell, I would even do it for free if you needed.”

“I’d have to pay you.” Man he was persistent.

“Well there we go, we have deal, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt stared at Blaine for a second. Maybe he didn’t have to give up his dream. If this handsome stranger offered to watch Amelia, he might as well test it out. He _deserves_ that at least.

“Well I guess we do, Blaine…?”

“Blaine Brooks.”

 


	5. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual innuendo ensured with these two.

_Chapter 5: Wound_

 

* * *

 

“What took you so long? I thought that I was going to die of boredom or something. I was legit about to call some male stripper to come entertain - why do you have that stupid, dopey smile on your face?” Sebastian suddenly asked, trying to sit up on the bed.

 

“No reason in particular.” 

 

Sebastian instantly knew that with the way Blaine talked and looked, something good must have happened. He hadn’t seen Blaine in such a state since the whole Gap Attack incident. Which only meant-

 

“Holy Shit, you actually went out and found some guys to crush on. Good job Killer. Who is the poor bastard?”

 

Sebastian watched as Blaine shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to him before he started to sip on his coffee.

 

“Hot barista?”

 

_No answer._

 

“Sexy male doctor?”

 

_No answer._

 

“Nurse?”

 

_No answer._

 

“Shit, it was that person with the kid, wasn’t it?” At his sudden revelation he watched as Blaine’s eyes shifted down and a smile appeared on his face.

 

“Damn, if I knew you wanted a _daddy_ I would have totally tried that-”

 

“It’s not like that, you perv. He is a single father of a little girl.”

 

“You know when I said go make the kid stop crying and find someone to date for a while, I didn’t actually mean the first person you found.” He sighed, crossing his arms.

 

“What’s so wrong with a single father?” Blaine looked actually offend by him.

 

“Other than the fact that he couldn’t handle his kid? For starters single dads are more prone to either instantly cutting ties for the sake of their children or getting super attached. You’ll never shake him. Remember? Elliott explained it to us about how his single father friend acts that way.” He paused as he watched Blaine sit in silence.

 

He knew that look on Blaine’s face, it was one where he was actually thinking. It was good for him to cut his loses now because he didn’t need some single father getting too attached to Blaine and possibly ruining their reputations. Only God knows what his father would do to them if that happened. 

“Well,” Blaine began, “It’s lucky for you that I’m not going to be dating him.”

 

“Fucking?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then why the hell are you so smiley and weird?”

 

“I’ll be…helping him out. I’m going to babysit his child.”

 

Sebastian stared at Blaine point blank for a few seconds. There was no possible way that Blaine was telling the truth. Blaine was kind-hearted and sweet but to babysit a child in hopes of dating a man or fucking him was too much for Bas to comprehend. 

 

It was then that he laughed and received a smack to the face.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Stop laughing at me, I’m being serious. I’ll be watching Amelia after classes.”

 

“Because you want to shag this guy? C’mon Blaine. I know you’re not after the money and if you’re upset by my little comment I made earlier, I’m sorry. You don’t have to go fuck the first guy you meet because you’ve only been with me. It’s pretty awesome that you want me to be your one and only lover.” He whispered as he reached over to grab the other man’s ass. 

 

“Just fuck off Sebastian. Maybe I just want some companionship, you asshole.”

 

Sebastian paused, letting go of Blaine’s ass cheek to stare at him hard.

 

“Nothing is more intimate than raising a child. Together. If you babysit this brat, you’ll be sharing something that will practically make him have feelings for you and vice versa.”

 

Sebastian knew this was true. Sharing a child with someone was an intimate process which tended to bond people together. He had shagged a dad before. Also, he, himself, has never really wanted children but he couldn’t help the jealousy and pain he was feeling at imagining Blaine help raise someone else’s child. 

 

“Amelia is not a brat. She’s a baby girl who needs good influences in her life. Raising a child might be an intimate process but I’m curious. We’ll need to eventually have children or in your case _heirs_ and I want to know what that feels like. I know that look on your face so I’m just telling you this once: I’m not going to get attached to either of them and all this is, is a trial for when we have kids of our own one day.”

 

And it was like suddenly the look in Blaine’s eyes caused Sebastian to feel like he could trust whatever Blaine said. He knew he could, nothing was stopping him. And he knew that he would, especially after Blaine grabbed his hand in that reassuring way that always made his heart race and made him want to kiss Blaine all over and -

 

“Besides,” Blaine whispered, “You’re my fiancé, mon cherie.”

 

Sebastian knew he lost. But he couldn't care less. 

 

“And you’re mine, future Mr. Smythe.”

 

“Anderson-Smythe.” 

 

 _God_ , he loved that name. 

 

“So now that we’ve cleared the air and we both know that I’m going to do this while you enjoy your time with Elliott, I’m going to call your dad. We have to inform him that _someone_ is in the hospital and that the wedding might need to be moved over by a couple of weeks or months, if we are lucky, depending on your recovery.” Blaine finished as he placed his cup down before standing up. 

 

Sebastian really did love his Blaine.

 

Sitting up, Sebastian quickly pulled Blaine into his lap as he took away his phone.

 

“You’re not doing anything just yet.” He smiled as he bucked his hip up into Blaine.

 

Digging his fingers into Blaine’s hair, he gently pulled the thick curls as he kissed Blaine hard. He couldn’t help but love the way Blaine responded enthusiastically by pushing him back against the bed as made his way down his body.

 

“So I heard that a Mr. Anderson-Smythe has been needing a temperature check?”

 

“Oh Doctor, you have been _no_ idea. I’ve been feeling hot and hard _all_ day.”

 

“Well, my only solution is an oral check-up. Hopefully, you’ll come with flying colors.”


	6. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm back and I really want to finish this story especially since I already have quite a few chapters written up (just not posted). So please enjoy! 
> 
> Also, fair warning, this story is leaning more towards a Seblaine ending and you will see quite a few time jumps in-between.

_Chapter 6: The Beginning_

 ____________________________________

_Blaine_

_8:30 AM_

 

He arrived just on time. 

Blaine was a half an hour early, as Kurt requested, to run over Amelia’s daily routine.  

With his guitar in hand, he was curious to see if the child would find the instrument as soothing as his voice. 

Kurt had specifically asked him if he would mind singing to the child. Of course he wouldn't mind singing to the sweet, little girl. 

“Blaine?”

Looking up, he smiled as he watched Kurt rush around trying to explain Amelia’s daily routine while, at the same time, get ready for work.  

“She should be waking up soon, but until then you can watch TV or something. There is some pre-made food in the fridge for her but feel free to give her anything that is not on the list.” He paused, pointing to a lamented paper on the fridge. “These are any possible allergies most kids can have around this age. She needs a nap-”

“Kurt.”

“-at the latest by 2:30 PM-”

“Kurt.”

 “-Any later and she is super cranky.”

 “Kurt.” He repeated for the third time when he continued to hear the soft cries coming from down the hall.

 Suddenly it was like a flip switched in Kurt, as if the piercing wails broke down his walls. He wasn’t a precaution dad getting ready for work but just a dad. It was a sight to see. He quietly followed Kurt around the condo to wear the crying resonated from the tiny being. Blaine couldn’t help himself as he smiled at the sight. 

 “She’s precious.” He whispered softly as Kurt attended the crying child.

 “She really is. She’s perfect.” Kurt smiled. “Perfect fingers, perfect toes, perfect smile.” He said, touching each item he named to the amusement of the child. 

And just like a melody, the cries turned into giggles.

Placing his guitar down, Blaine made a gesture to take Amelia. Cradling her in his arms, he could not help but smile down at wide-eyed child. He always loved children. He could have sworn that if he wasn’t born an Anderson, he could have been a teacher. 

Watching Amelia’s eyes drift off, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be a dad himself. However, imagining Sebastian as a father made him doubtful. Sebastian never said if he wanted children for the taking of wanting children and beyond an heir. Yet, somehow, imagining a little bundle of their own in Sebastian’s arms made him swoon.

“Blaine?” A voice called, breaking him out of his reverie.“I’m going to head out now, you seem to have things handled here. Text me if you need anything. I should be home by 3:30.”

And with that, Blaine was left alone to care for a child.

———

_2:45 PM_

 

_*buzz*, *buzz*, *buzz*_

“ _Hello?_ ”

“It’s about time you answered. Are you still playing daddy or having you gotten tired of that puking machine? Would not have been surprised if you-”

“Sebastian, shut up.” He murmured, peaking his eye open to see Amelia asleep on his chest.

_Silence._

“Bas, what do you want?”

He could hear Sebastian sigh over the phone. “I wanted to have you for dinner. Or at least over for a bite, so I could have you for desert. We need to talk about the W-E-D-D-I-N-G.”

He could not help himself from laughing at his husband-to-be’s antics. 

“That’s fine. I’ll be over around six-ish? Please don’t be naked like you were last time. As much as I appreciate your body, I’d like to actually eat something.” He chuckled.

“Okay, fine, I’d just like to politely point out that you did swallow something, which counts for something.” God, he could feel his face heat up at those words.

“No sex tonight. Bye, Sebastian.”

“Wait-” Was all Blaine heard before ending the call and falling back asleep against couch.

 ——— 

_4:25 PM_

 

 Yawning and stretching his limbs, Blaine felt around for the baby…which had suddenly vanished. Quickly opening his eyes and truly realizing that the child was not there, he went into panic mode. He quickly got up full of alarm, moving to run towards her bedroom only to find Kurt closing the door.

“Evening.” The count-tenor greeted, leading Blaine back to the living room. Seeing his confusion, Kurt quickly spoke. “You fell asleep with her on your chest and I did not have the heart to wake you when I got home. However, she woke eventually for some milk.”

Mimicking Kurt, he sat down on the couch across from him. 

“I’m sorry I passed out.” He profusely apologized.

“Don’t be. I’m actually glad you slept with her. She sleeps better listening to someone’s heartbeat. In fact, if you ever feel like you’re going to doze off with her again, by all means, use my bed. The couch will hurt your back.” He smiled before getting up and going towards the kitchen.

Something smelled good and Kurt seemed to recognize him finally taking it in. Tilting his head towards the kitchen, he led Blaine towards it.

 “Try this.” The taller man said, stirring the pot before pulling out the spatula and offering towards Blaine. 

Feeling inclined, he tasted some. “Kurt, that’s delicious.” He replied, suddenly feeling hungry. 

“Well, go have a seat and I’ll get you some. I figured you’d be hungry when you woke up.”

 ___________

_8:01PM_

 

“Dinner was fun. Especially when Amelia decided to join in.” Blaine chuckled, leaning up against the door frame as he looked at the baby covered in sauce. 

“Well, it’ll be more…interesting, to washout off of her.” Kurt said, before a look crossed over his face and he quickly ran to grab something.

“Here.”

“What is this?” Blaine asked, confused at why there was an envelope in his hand.

“It’s your cheque for babysitting.” And it clicked. 

“Oh, right. It didn’t even feel like I was doing much. She was an absolute angel the whole time.” He smiled before he heard his phone go off. Again. 

Clearing his throat, Kurt shrugged. “So I’ll see you Wednesday at 1?” 

“Yup. See you two then!” He replied before setting off. 

Walking away with a giant smile on his face, he felt on cloud nine. He couldn’t wait for fatherhood to be his life. His and Sebastian’s- 

_Sebastian._

Picking up his phone, he quickly dialled his fiancé.

“Seb, I am so sorry. Kurt and I just got caught up talking and next thing I know we’re eating and Amelia woke up and I really am sorry.” He began.

“Blaine, I understand.”

“So are we okay? I swear I will come over right now and we can do whatever you want. If you’re naked when I get there, I won’t mind. I swear.” He promised as he made his way down the elevator and to the lobby.

“Blaine, it’s fine. Don’t come over. Go home. Besides, I was calling you to tell you that I burnt the food anyway. If anything I’ll invite Starchild over and see if he’ll give me a private performance again.” And suddenly Blaine felt cold as if his presence would not have made a difference to Sebastian anyway. 

“…Okay.”

“Okay.” 

———

_8:09 PM_

 

_Sebastian_  

Across town sat a dejected man who had just blew out his candle-lit dinner for two. Or one. A man who had just hung up the phone with a man he intended on romancing tonight.

 Scrolling through his contacts, Sebastian selected a name, one he knew would pick up his calls.

“Hello, father.”

_“Sebastian.”_

“I’ve talked to Blaine about your little arrangement. We decided that it would be the best to not have the wedding moved to December but rather keep it around the original intended date. I got good news from my doctor that I am healing fine and would not need the date of the wedding prolonged past Blaine’s and my graduation.”

“Perfect.” A monotone voice replied. “And what have you guys decided on the flower arrangements? Your mother wants to place an order in.”

“White carnations and tell her she can mix them with anything else that pleases her. But, the carnations are the main focus.”

“I assume Blaine picked them out.”

“No, I did. He’s too focused on school things that he completely forgot about the flower arrangements.”

“Using the good old Smythe charm I see. I’m sure he’ll appreciate you selecting his favourite flowers.”

  _Pause._

“Yeah dad, I’m sure he will.”


	7. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter but at least there is a hand job in between. And we finally get to see Elliot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: When should I post the next chapter? It's already prewritten and contains a fun kiss between a certain two people.   
> Also, chapter 8 it divided into 3 parts -- should I post all three or just stick with two?

_Chapter 7: Time_

_One month later_

_Sebastian_

 

“What’s wrong babe? You’re usually the one to initiate the making out.” The man said as he pulled back from the rather dull kiss. 

Opening his eyes and glancing at Elliott’s face, Sebastian, slid his hands down his torso trying to keep him in place. Rolling his hips, he grounded down on Elliott, trying to make his seem less distracted. It wasn’t working.

“I know, I know. I just got some upsetting news from my father about the wedding.”

And just like a switch, Elliott flipped.

“What’s wrong? Did your father cancel the wedding?”

Sebastian frowned. He didn’t understand why that would make him upset.

“No, he decided to move it to the week after Blaine and I graduate.”

“Are you upset about the time change? I know how much you wanted to have an April wedding.” His lover chuckled as he eagerly swooped in for another kiss.

“I just-“ He mumbled between the clashing of mouths and tongues, “Think Blaine will be upset.”

After about another five minutes and a growing hard on, they parted.

“Why is that?” Elliott asked, raising a brow as he slipped off of Sebastian’s lap and onto the floor.

“He wanted a December wedding.”

Starchild hummed as he began to undo Sebastian’s pants. His breath hitched as Elliott slipped his hand into his boxers to pull out his aching, hard cock. He hissed as the cool air hit it.

“What else?” And with that, Elliott wrapped his lips around Sebastian’s cock and eased his way down. 

Distractedly, Sebastian let his eyes roll back into his head as those perfect lips engulfed him. Until he felt a pinch and jerked a little bit.

“He’s babysitting some guy’s child and I’m afraid he’s going to fall in love.” He suddenly blurted out, eyes growing comical as he acknowledged it.

“Finally.” Elliott said as he pulled off of Sebastian’s cock with a _pop._ “You admitted it.”

Raising a brow as he stared down at Elliott, he watched as the other rolled his eyes.

“How long has it been?” 

“A month and he has-” He paused as Starchild continued his previous ministrations. “Stood me up countless times for this guy and his child. I haven’t seen Blaine for more than an hour every time we meet up. He’s distracted.”

“So are you, honey.” The other replied as he switched from his mouth to his hand, squeezing around the base.

“I’m not.”

In return he got a raised brow, saying all he already knew. 

“Point is, he is getting attached to both of them and he won’t shut up about them.”

“If I literally wasn’t jerking you off right now I’d tell you jealousy doesn’t look good on you.” He teased. “Blaine does.” Elliott earned a jerk from him there.

And suddenly Elliott let go before placing himself in Sebastian’s lap again, mouth to his ear. 

“I’m betting he climbs you and grabs you like this. He’ll give you a look full of lust and you know he’s not as innocent as when you first took his virginity. I bet you love it when he takes control those odd hours.” Elliott whispered as Sebastian became more and more turned on by the dirty talk involving Blaine.

“You probably wish that Blaine was putting on the domestic act for you. You probably imagine him with a ring on his finger and calling you his husband.”

God, he was so close.

“Mmm, may you’d take him on the counter. Lifting up his small, compact body onto the counter. He’s flexible, right? You’d probably hook his legs on your shoulders as you fucked him with your cock. And fuck, he’d take it for you.”

And just like that, Sebastian came hard into Elliott’s hand.

Leaning back against the chair, letting his dick hang out, Sebastian watched as the other man grabbed a towel and wiped his hand before throwing it at him.

“You sure you don’t want me to take care of you? I could always suck you off or you could fuck me.” He offered.

“No, I’m good. Besides, I have to get back to my gig and you have to go find ways to get back into Blaine’s good graces and make him realize how much he loves you.”

With that, he was off.

 


	8. 3-in-1: Surprise, Double Win, For Your Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the 3-part update for chapter 8. This will probably be the last update for this year, but, tune back on January 1st because there will be another update!

_Chapter 8: Surprise_

_Blaine_

 

“The clothing industry constantly ignores the parent. I think it is important for Vogue to focus on the parent as a demographic itself. Yes, there are trends with the younger generation but it is influential to create trends with the older generation-”

“More serious and more hand movements.”

“Thank you. All the adults want to feel young again and go back to their youthful days. Why not give them some form of the glory? If we were to start-” Kurt paused glancing over at Blaine holding Amelia. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as joyous giggles filled the room.

“Go on.” Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with bright hazel eyes. Kurt lost count of the times he got lost in those eyes. In those lips…and hips and that ungodly perky ass. And shit, he’s staring.

“ Is something wrong? Did you lose your place? You were just talking about-”

“-I know, I just got lost in a thought. I wish you were coming with me.” He paused. “I mean you and Amelia. You two are my biggest fans.”

Blaine’s smile warmed Kurt’s being. He couldn’t help himself as he smiled in return. Quickly turning around into the mirror, he looked over his suit. The dark blue brought out his eyes and the suit did fit him pretty well. It should. It was an original and the first of his “trends for parents” line. 

He watched silently as Blaine placed Amelia down on the bed and walked up behind him. Warm hands smoothed out his suit before squeezing his shoulders comfortably. 

“You’ll be amazing. They would be stupid to not accept you. I mean look at you.” 

And he did. He looked like he was a professional designer who was used to being in the limelight. He subtly stood out as if every breath he took bred success.

Letting his eyes drag over his body, his eyes finally met Blaine’s reassuring ones. 

“You’ll do amazing. Even the little munchkin knows it. And me and her will be waiting here for you when you get back. Maybe with some celebratory food because there is no way you’re not getting your own line Kurt Hummel.”

Turning around, Kurt gave Blaine a hug before grabbing his bag. Blaine followed Kurt to the door, Amelia in his arms, staring widely at her father.

“Well, Blaine Brooks, I’ll see you here in a couple hours.” He finally replied, praying that he wasn’t imagining the sexual attraction between them. _No,_ there wasn’t any attraction. There can’t be any between them. 

Pulling away after giving Amelia a kiss on the cheek, Kurt duly noted Blaine’s discomfort that quickly vanished in seconds. 

“See ya.”

 

________________

 

_Chapter 8.2: Double Win_

_Kurt_

 

Kurt couldn’t contain himself as he walked into his favourite coffee shop with a bounce in his step. He got it. He actually got it. He was officially signed on and commissioned by Vogue to do a fashion line for adults for the next fall line. That, technically left him with no time considering that they typically want to be ahead of the curveball by a few months. His boss said she would need everything in by the end of April/beginning of May. 

However, the one downside is that it would also require him getting friends his own age, and not just his babysitter. He’d have to be more social. Go out to gatherings and spend a lot less time with Blaine and Amelia. Now that, he wasn’t looking forward to.

Stepping up to the cashier, Kurt ordered him and Blaine coffees and a chocolate croissant (for himself, because he deserved to splurge a little).

“Et un imprégnés thé, deux sucres avec le sac.” 

Blinking a few times, Kurt watched as a handsome stranger took out a gold card from his wallet and simply paid for his and Kurt’s items. Snapping out of it, Kurt folded his arms across his chest as he raised a brow. 

“You know, I could have paid for that myself. I didn’t need your help.” Kurt sneered as he caught the green-eyed man staring down at him, amused. 

“Well,” the stranger began, his accent still heavy. “Judging on how much your suit probably cost you, I’d say you could have more than paid for it. I just wanted the pleasure to introduce myself to you, even if it turns out to be for nothing.”

Stunned, Kurt quietly took in the stranger in front of him who actually thought his clothes were designer. It was technically but not the works of an already famous one. 

Slowly, Kurt eyed the man, taking in his appearance. The man was wearing a black suit that had to be by Ermenegildo Zegna. He’d recognize any of Zegna’s suits anyway. However, that did confuse him that if the man knew how to dress himself, why would he compare Kurt’s suit to that of expense? Something was-

“You know, I’m perfectly fine with you eye fucking me in a public since I was doing the exact same thing to you and that body of yours. However, I don’t think the other customers would appreciate it.”

“Yeah well, there is nothing impressive of you getting yourself a tea with two sugars and the bag out. Anyone could do that.” He bit back as he grabbed his items. 

“Well, well, well colour me intrigued. You speak French? Now that is something I want to here. Especially since your probably from some place like Ohio.” The stranger scoffed. 

Kurt grew silent as he watched the stranger begin to drink his tea. There was something so erotic about the way the man sipped his tea. He couldn’t help himself as his mind began to wander to places where those lips could he on his body.

“Now I’m sure you like me. But hey, I don’t mind. You’re very handsome with a good sense of style and I so wouldn’t mind seeing you or that ass again.”

Kurt remained quiet as he followed Sebastian to a table.

This guy was good looking and he did deserve to have a little fun every once and a while. And, most importantly, this guy wasn’t Blaine. Or looked anything like him. This was a very appropriate, adult relationship. Also, this man could possibly take him to those much needed social gatherings.

After some minutes of staring, glaring, at the other man with his cup in hand, he smiled.

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

Placing his items down, Kurt pulled out a marker from his bag and quickly grabbed the stranger’s hand. Ignoring the sparks that shot up his hand, he quickly scribbled down his number.

“Give me a call sometime and we’ll see how this turns out-”

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“Kurt Hummel.”

And with that, Kurt left the coffee shop feeling like he just won the lottery. 

_______________________

 

_Chapter 8.3: For Your Information_

_Kurt_

 

“I’m home!” The sweet voice range throughout the condo as Blaine paused himself from bouncing the child. 

He felt like time was almost killing him with the uncertainty of Kurt’s future.  He desperately wanted to know if everything turned out well or if Kurt needed a shoulder, his, to cry on.

“And?” He asked tentatively, Amelia looking up confused at her father’s solemn expression.

That didn’t seem good.

“I’m having my own line!”

Blaine shot up, a smile lighting up his features as he carried Amelia towards Kurt. Wrapping his arms around Kurt, he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“Really that is amazing-”

“I know and I don’t understand how-”

“-news! I just knew you were-”

“-This happened to me and-”

Blaine’s lips crashed against Kurt’s mouth and Kurt was kissing Blaine back instantly. It was like Blaine was on autopilot and was just doing what felt naturally right. He wanted this for so long and for so bad. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining this feeling and Kurt had to be feeling it to since he refused to break their kiss.

“Dadadadada.”

Both men paused and pulled away from each other silently as their attention was quickly drawn to the infant.

“Dadadadada.”

“…She actually just said that, right? I’m not imagining this, am I?” Kurt asked silently as Amelia mad grabby hands for him.

He turned to look at Blaine, eyes quickly dropping down to his kiss-swollen lips. Blaine nodded.

Frowning as Amelia continued to say the word, he went to go pick her up. He wasn’t her dad. He was her guardian but the right to be called a dad was reserved for Finn. He was her real dad and Rachel was his real mom and he was just her uncle. That was it and that was all it ever should be—

“She really is the sweetest little girl.” Blaine said, as if he knew Kurt’s inner turmoil. As if Blaine could see the gears in Kurt’s head go into overdrive.

Silently, Kurt picked her up and held her close. He really loved her and he was her parental figure. What kind of parent would he be if he let Blaine, her _babysitter_ , kiss him and romance him. What if he got so caught up and fell for some fantasy of this perfect family when Blaine would just up and leave him? He had to end this for her. She deserved the world and if that meant that ignore this thing with Blaine to prolong Blaine’s stay in her life, it was worth it.

“I have a date.” He blurted out suddenly, eyes shooting open.

He silently watched as Blaine’s face morphed from a frown to an embarrassed smile.

“I’m honestly so sorry. That was extremely inappropriate of me to just kiss you like that. especially with our Kurt employee-employer relationship—“

“—Blaine relax. You just got caught up the moment. Happiness and laughter do that.” He said, quick as an attempt to cover it up.

"Yeah, you’re totally right. You know me, I’m always flipping emotions and all.” Blaine replied, clearing his throat. “Now how about you tell me about your date?” He said with a wink.

Placing Amelia back in her playpen, Kurt sat down next to it. “Well,” He began as a faint blush graced his cheeks. “After finding out I had my own line, I went to the coffee shop for some celebratory coffee for the both of us when the guy suddenly comes out and pays for everything. I didn’t expect it and gave him a piece of my mind… but he was actually quite charming and interesting. And now I have a date this Friday with him at 7 PM and—“ He stopped suddenly, flashing an awkward smile.

“And you wanted me to babysit.” Blaine nodded. “I will babysit as long as you give me all the juicy details.”

“Awesome!”

__________

_1 hour later_

_Blaine_

 

Biting his lip, Blaine pressed the redial button again as he waved his hand to grab a cab.

“Bonjour, Mr. Anderson-Smythe.”

“Sebastian, hey.” Blaine greeted, relieved to hear that voice in his ear. He missed it.

Getting into the car, Blaine covered the phone’s speaker to tell the driver to head to one of the apartment buildings on the Upper East End.

“What do I owe the honour of this call? It’s been a while since you last decided to grace me with that amazing voice of yours. Not that I mind, I was just—“

“—I’m on my way over to your place right now.” He cut him off, running a hand through his hair. “I want you right now.” Blaine said, before chancing a glance at the driver. Whispering in a hushed tone, he continued, “I want to ride you and just feel you inside of me. And then I want to go over the wedding details and get some stuff done and—“

“Mon cheire, calm down. I’m here and I’m more than happy to fulfill your needs or discuss our upcoming nuptials.”

Smiling to himself, Blaine glanced out the window.

“Great! And are you available Friday?” He asked quietly. He really did Sebastian was available after his babysitting because he would need him to just decompress. “After 9 PM, I’m babysitting but I was also hoping that we could do some more wedding planning and maybe discuss our vows. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m available Friday.” He could practically hear the smile in Sebastian’s voice. “And I’m really looking forward to discussing our vows and everything. I have a lot to say about you, Blaine Anderson.”

“You sure do know how to make a grown man swoon. I’ll be right over.”

“Okay, love.” He heard faintly before the line disconnected.

It was time for him to get back to his life.

 


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's baffled and Kurt is surprised.

_Chapter 9: Date Night_

_Sebastian_

 

Smoothing his jacket over once more, Sebastian went through his mental checklist. 

_Hot guy? Yes._

_Hot guy Blaine was falling for? Yes._

_Hot guy that Blaine is falling for and sudden need to get fiancé away from him? 100% yup._

He was ready for this date with _Kurt_. Ready for this date and figuring out what was so damn charming about this guy that is able to sweep his Blaine off his feet.

Giving a nod to himself in the mirror, Sebastian exited the restaurants bathroom and made his way back to his table. Seating himself, he waited patiently for the other man to arrive as he assessed the restaurant. The man, Kurt, did not have bad taste in food. This was one of his favourite french restaurants in New York. It was pretty authentic, especially with the real Frenchmen in the kitchen. He knew for a fact they were French as well with the way they spoke to him as they fucked. 

Figures Kurt would be the type to try to impress him if not to one-up him.

“Sebastian.” The soft but sure voice greeted him. 

Looking up, he surveyed Kurt from head to toe. He was dressed nicely and appropriately. The pants really helped to outline his ass. His lips were plump and were highlighting those teeth of his that were the desirable type for blowjobs. And his eyes, a blue, were so bright with his hair up high. He looked like the type to enjoy his hair being pulled. Just like Blaine.

“Kurt.” He replied with a nod, moving to pull out Kurt’s chair and helping him in it. He could be charming. 

After a few awkward moments of silence and staring down at the menu obscurely before they both place an order, Sebastian finally resigned to talk. 

“Why this restaurant?” He asked, a delicate brow raised with his not-so-subtle smirk. “Is this where you take all your frenchmen?” Attempting to contain a laugh at Kurt’s wide eyes, he waited for a reply.

“But of course, you know what they say about the French loving their wine and cheese. And this place serves the best of both.” Well, someone was feeling playful.

Blinking a couple times and pretending to seem offended, he watched as Kurt looked apologetic. 

“I’m so sorry. That was so rude of me. I just assumed you were French because of the way you spoke and I googled some french stereotypes to joke about on my way hair and that probably sounded so offensive—”

“Kurt, it’s okay.” He replied smoothly as he interjected. “I’m French. I was born in Paris and I do unfortunately fall under the that stereotype along with the one about us being good lovers.”

“Oh. Okay. Well — awesome. So you were born in Paris. Did you grow up ther-”

“Pardon me.” He said with a really thick accent. “I just need to confirm that you googled french stereotypes.”

Patiently waiting as the waiter came by with their drinks, Sebastian kept an eye on Kurt and how  his blush began to grow.

“I— yeah. I googled that. I was nervous. It’s been a while since I last did this.”

“Dating?”

“Yeah.” He watched as Kurt’s eyes cast downwards, and he suddenly felt a little bad for teasing him.

“Same here.” 

“Really?” Now Kurt seemed interested. “I would’ve thought someone like you would get all the guys you want.” 

“And I thought the same for you but you never really know.” He shrugged, picking up his glass as he began to run his finger along the rim. “And I do. Get all the guys I want. I’m just never interested in dating any of them. They’re not worth my attention like that.”

“Oh?” Now Kurt seemed really interested. Maybe it was time to push him.

“I mean what would be the point of it when they only want one thing. That is typically what I go for since dating for me is off limits.”

“Off-limits?”

Looking up at Kurt, he said the words clearly: “I’m engaged.” Taking a drink of his wine, he watched as Kurt’s expression hardened. He saw a mixture of emotions cross over Kurt’s face before it seemed like Kurt resolved to leave.

“I have to go.”

Before Kurt had the change to leave, Sebastian gently grabbed his wrist. “Don’t you want to know why I asked you out?”

“I’m not playing any games with you, Sebastian. You came onto me and for what? A cheap fling? A one-time date turned into fuck like your other men. Well, I’m worth a lot more than that.” 

Smiling, he tilted his head, beckoning him to sit. He actually did.

“I’m not really playing any games. I’m not playing you. I really am engaged. It’s an arranged marriage.” 

He watched as confusion crossed over Kurt’s face as he man began to relax in his chair.

“Go on.”

“You’re probably sitting there wondering how and why a 24-year-old man is having an arranged marriage, right?” He chuckled as he watched Kurt nod.

“I’ve practically been engaged since the moment I came out as gay. And no, it’s not to a female but a male. Really it was only by chance that my father’s good friend also had a gay son and that both my father and his friend wanted to do a merger.”

He watched Kurt’s expression as something seemed to clarify.

“Smythe. You’re a Smythe. That’s right. Your family practically runs wall street.” And it clicked. 

“Almost all of it. That is what the merger is for. Since the Smythe and Anderson company are large on their own respectively, it would take years for a merger to happen. And what better way to seal the dealer than to have an old-fashioned arranged marriage?” He asked, cynically. 

Pausing for a second, he tried to see if Kurt was registering Blaine’s last name but nothing seemed to change his expression. Interesting.

“So is this date your attempt to get out of the marriage? Are you hoping that a relationship will ruin this marriage so you’ll be free?”

“No. I have no hopes of getting out of the marriage. I’m the heir to it all as my fiancé and his brother have no interest in business. To get rid of arrangements would harm both of us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’d loose the position I’ve been groomed for. I grew up with business running through my veins. I actually love it. A lot.” He admitted, placing his wine glass down. “But my main concern is for my fiancé. We grew up together and he has no hopes at running the business. He hates it.”

“So it is a way for both of you to get what you want?”

“In a way, yes. We’d both lose our inheritance is we dissolved the marriage. But, more importantly, he’d lose his chance at doing what he loves. He loves his music and he’s good at it. He’s one of those people you’ll eventually see with his name in lights. If we broke up, his father would force him into a suit and cubicle within minutes. He doesn’t deserve that.” Clearing his throat, he looked up at Kurt to prompt for anymore questions.

“So why risk anything by being here with me?”

“You’re interesting and I wanted to get to know you. Not on a sexual level yet but simply like this.  I’m human and I do want to know what it would be like if I wasn't in the situation I was in.”

He watched as Kurt seemed to think about it before placing his coat down. 

“How long until the wedding?”

“A few months before I wed Mr. Blaine Anderson.” He quietly watched to see Kurt’s reaction, only to be disappointed that there was nothing. No recognition, no sign of anything. Weird.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect Kurt to leave?


	10. A Piece of Hay in a Stack of Needles

_Chapter 10:  A piece of hay in a stack of needles_

_Blaine_

* * *

He was frustrated. 

 

Kurt had an amazing date and came back with the twinkle in his eyes. He couldn’t help but brag to Blaine about what a gentleman the other man was and — how was Blaine supposed to be mad when Kurt deserved to have a man care for him? Kurt deserved love and love that wouldn’t have an expiration date, or, rather a wedding date.

 

Letting out a sigh, Blaine flopped back on the Egyptian cotton comforter and closed his eyes. Where the hell was Sebastian? It never took him this long to get home, especially when he knew that Blaine wanted to have sex. And he was really looking forward to some hard core, rough sex that would make him forget his name.

 

Humming to himself as he tried to relax, Blaine began to toe off his socks and kick off his pants. The least he could be is ready for when Sebastian finally ravished him. In the middle of him pulling off up his great sweater and _conveniently_ getting stuck, he could hear someone open the door to the bedroom.

 

“Blaine?” Came an amused voice. 

 

Quickly shoving it up and off, Blaine tried to lean back seductively as he gave Sebastian _that_ look. He received a half-hearted chuckle for his efforts.

 

Finally taking all of Sebastian in, Blaine frowned as he saw the three giant books the other man was holding with varies white containers balanced on top. It only took Blaine half a second longer to realize the books were for their wedding. The wedding he was supposed to be planning. Right. 

 

“Something wrong?” Sebastian asked him as he placed all of his items on the table in the corner.

 

Blaine shock his head. “No, I just thought we’d get straight to the sexy times and then plan.” He suggested, raising a brow. “Besides, I’m already half-naked and if you’re lucky I’ll let you take off my boxers.” 

 

Quietly, Blaine watched as Sebastian bit his lip before the man made his way over to the bed, crawling over him.  Leaning up on his elbows, he let his lips brush over Sebastian’s own so softly. He couldn’t help but moan as his fiancé quickly kissed him back with vigour, taking control as he shoved Blaine down against the bed. He could feel rough hands touching his head body, moving up from his hips to his torso until they held Blaine’s wrist against the bed. Fuck, he was growing hard.

 

“Fuck me.” He begged, lifting his hips to press into Sebastian.

 

“Why?”

 

“Bas, please. I need you.” He whined.

 

He quickly received a gentle kiss to his lips. It wasn’t the same roughness that he wanted but he’d take it.

 

“You’re just trying to use me for sex because something is upsetting you.” And with that Blaine was left feeling cold as the warm body moved. “So tell me B, what is upsetting you?”

 

Glaring at Sebastian, Blaine moved up the bed on his knees. Slowly, he began to touch himself through his boxers and knew the other man was turned on by the way his pants seemed to get tighter. 

 

“Is it the wedding planning?”

 

Why would that make him upset? Frowning, Blaine paused and sat on the bed. 

 

“No, of course not.” 

 

“Then why are you trying to district me with sex? Are you trying to get no wedding planning done like you did last Tuesday?”

 

The lines on Blaine’s face increased as he reached out for Sebastian, pulling him to sit on the bed. Snuggling up into his neck, he took a deep breath. _Home._

 

“I”m upset because Kurt’s dating someone else —“

 

“—And you’re jealous—“

 

“—And I’m jealous and I kissed him.” Blaine could physically feel Sebastian stiffen up next to him, beginning to pull away until he puled him closer.

 

“Do you like him?” Sebastian asked after a moment of silence. He almost sounded hurt.

 

“Kinda.” _But not as much as I like you._

 

Pulling away from Sebastian, he looked up into his eyes. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the same feelings he got when Sebastian first admitted to liking Elliott. 

 

“Okay, vent it to me.” Blinking a couple times, he watched as Sebastian flashed him a smile as he sat up against the bed frame. Moving into Sebastian’s arms, he began to explain everything that happened — the kiss, the amazing date Kurt had, Amelia calling Kurt daddy, the amazing date Kurt had (again). He continued to explain the whole situation as Sebastian ran his fingers through his curls.

 

“And do you know this guy’s name?” Sebastian asked cooly.

 

“No! And that’s the worst part. How am I supposed to hate a guy that can make him smile and I don’t even know his name?”

 

He heard his fiancé chuckle before he moved to retrieve the six white contains from the table and place them on his bed, handing a fork Blaine.

 

“Don’t hate him. At least he makes the guy happy. Besides, what if you and Kurt fell in love? You could leave me—“

 

“—No! Never!”

 

“And run away with him.”

 

“I couldn’t do that to you. I love you.”

 

“And I love you too Killer but I want to see you happy and not hurting. I’ve hurt you a ton of times and sometimes I don’t recognize what I’ve done until it’s too late.” Opening his mouth to speak up, Blaine paused as Sebastian gave him the look. “I know that me sleeping with other guys hurts you and I know what hurts you deeper is this friend-fuck thing I have with Elliott. I’ve hurt you and I don’t deserve you for that. I’m sorry for it and I totally understand if you want to find your happiness elsewhere.”

 

Sebastian was willing to give all of his fortune up for him? And he apologized? How was he not supposed to love Sebastian more when he acted like this? When he showed Blaine his gentle side? 

 

“Bas, I’ve loved you since we first met and I will continue to love you. I like Kurt but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think I was looking for my Elliott in Kurt because I was hurting and he’s a good distraction for when you’re not around.”

 

He watched as Sebastian shifted, before looking at him.

 

“So what does this mean?”

 

“I’m… not sure.”

 

Quietly, he watched as Sebastian pulled out his phone and typed something in before placing it down. Confused, he raised a brow.

 

“You don’t have to do the same.” The other began, “I know you love that little girl but I think that to make us work, I need to give up Elliott. So I just did.”

 

“Bas…”

 

“B, we need to focus on us, the here and now. I need to prove myself and my love to you. I’ve loved you since we both came out to each other because I knew we belonged together. So I’m devoting myself to you. If you want I’ll even let you drag me out to one of those dive karaoke bars where-“

 

Blaine cut him off with a kiss as he pounced on Sebastian. It was slow and gentle. Now he wanted to feel all of Sebastian. He wanted to feel all of the man he loved and just wanted to bask in him.

 

“B, wait—“

 

“No talking.” He replied, kissing down his neck.

 

“But Blaine we have wedding cake to try.” Pausing for a second, Blaine sat up and looked at the different styrofoam containers. Huh. Now here’s an idea.

 

Taking one, Blaine placed the container on Seb’s chest as he took a little bit of frost and gave Sebastian a look to open up his mouth. Wiping it on his tongue, Blaine ducked down and swiped his tongue across Sebastian’s moaning.

 

“Mmm. I suspect we might have a tough time deciding which one is best for us.”


	11. After Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Blaine gets visit from an unexpected visitor.

_Blaine_

 

Stretching his arms out, Blaine could not help but smile as satisfaction settled within his bones. He was sore in all the right places and he even tasted chocolate cake in his mouth. Now _this_ was a good way to wake up. 

 

Spreading his arms out, he reached out for Sebastian and only opened his eyes as he realized Sebastian’s space was cold. He’d been up for a while. That was typical of Sebastian to be an early riser — even when he drank himself into the night, he somehow managed to be ready in the morning. Yet, he typically also stayed in bed with Blaine on a Saturday morning where they would continue to bask in the after glow of a late night full of sex. It was his favourite time.

 

Sitting up, Blaine rubbed his eyes before looking around. His eyes took in Sebastian’s pillow where a folded-note rested there with his name in his fiancé’s script. 

 

_“Love,_

_I didn’t wish to wake you after our endless night of sex — and cake. If you happen to wake and I’m not home, I went out to get coffee. We seem to have run out and I know that you do love your coffee. If I am home and you are here, come join me out in the dining room — I should be making you breakfast._

_Yours,_

_‘Bastian.”_  

 

Blaine read out loud, his smile widening as he progressed.

 

Listening closely, Blaine could here the sizzle of the pan as his own stomach rumbled. Quickly moving to grab himself his boxers and slip them on, he did a quick overview in the mirror to account for all of the bruises and hickies. His body was laced with hickies where Sebastian’s mouth sucked and bit. He had a few bruises on his hips from when the night went fast and hard, but he was sure Sebastian had more scratch marks down his body.

 

Satisfied, he kicked his boxers off; maybe he’d surprise his fiancé.

 

“Sebastian…” He sang, his own hand already wrapped around his hardening cock.

 

“Blaine.” He heard in return. The voice almost sounded alarmed. He chose to ignore it.

 

Moving closer to the kitchen, Blaine leaned up against the doorframe as his hand was still wrapped around his cock. Moaning Sebastian’s name to gain his attention, he felt a shove in reply to his efforts.

 

“C’mon Sebastian. Don’t be suck a fucking prick and push me away like that. I swear I won’t let you fuck me until our wedding night if you act like that mon cher.” He bit out harshly before he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissed him.

 

To his frustration, Sebastian wasn’t kissing back and was even trying to pull away. With determination, Blaine jumped up and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, pressing himself into him.

 

Now this was bound to capture Sebastian’s attention… at least until he saw something moving towards him from the corner of his eye. He froze.

 

“Now don’t let me interrupt Blaine, it’s not like it’s the first time I caught you and my son in the act. In fact, I probably remember your first time better than you. You were just calling out my son’s name and begging him for more as his mother and I happened to come back early from our trip.” 

 

Blaine quickly snapped out of shock and debated on whether or not he should get off of Sebastian and show his father-in-law his cock or just stay hooked on Sebastian and just reveal to him what could already be seen. Sebastian’s tightening grip answered his question.

 

“Mr. Smythe, I am so sorry about this. If I had known I would have never—”

 

“—Planned to have sex with my son in front of me? Well, yes, of course I know that Blaine. You didn’t plan to be caught by my wife and I ten years ago either. But you were then and are now. I also suspect this won’t be the last time I catch you…although I’d rather have myself catch you than any future grandchildren of mine.” He chuckled hollowly.

 

“Should I take it that the wedding planning is on track based on the fact that you are both enjoying each other’s company?”

 

Glancing at Sebastian, Blaine relaxed as the other one seemed to gather the courage to speak.

 

“The wedding planning is going swell. We actually planned to spend the whole weekend dedicated to it. Albert has probably told you that we are stopping by his store to be sized for our tuxes.” He replied cooly.

 

“He has, he has.”

 

Blinking as Sebastian set his down, He quickly moved behind Sebastian as he watched both Smythe men staring each other down. Finally, Sebastian’s father caved.

 

“As you probably assumed, the wedding is not the reason I am here. I am actually here to make sure you are both going to St. Jude’s Charity Ball. It’s a tradition that we must attend as Smythes.” Watching Mr. Smythe’s eyes fall to him, he continued, “Since you are becoming a Smythe, Blaine, it is expected that you arrive with Sebastian as opposed to your family. I have already discussed this with your family. In addition, you will both be wearing your rings as this is the first time you will be publicly announced as a couple. We have already signed up with the _Times_ business section to have an exclusive interview with both of you at the event.”

 

They were going public. They were really going public. Sebastian and him would be official. And Blaine — he’d actually be photographed in public in such a way that hasn’t occurred since he was bullied back in —

 

“Sebastian and you will both attend a photoshoot later that week that will feature you both in a spread about the merging of the companies. My assistant will email you all the details.” Without leaving any room to protest, Mr. Smythe quickly turned and headed towards the door. Before leaving he turned back to survey his son and son-in-law.

 

“You both may get back to what you up to before I came. And Blaine—” Looking directly at Blaine, Mr. Smythe smirked. “You’ve grown quite a bit since I last saw all of you.”

 

All Blaine could hear was the door shutting as a bright blush coloured his cheeks. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no clue where this story will end with the ship but I’m going to try and be consistent with this. That I promise. I also promise that the next chapter is longer!


End file.
